Magic of Music
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Music casts a spell all it's own. It can move you, heal you, inspire you, music has many wonders. And Cassie learns this lesson in one of the most special ways.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Cassie stared in awe as her classmates all pulled out their instruments and began to play slowly for the classical orchestra recital. She hung her head because she didn't play any of those instruments, but she really did want to learn one. She tried piano, but it wasn't her style. She tried the violin but she kept popping the strings. She tried to play the drums but kept breaking the sticks and had trouble being coordinated.

"Gosh, I do want to learn an instrument though," she said, now sitting and staring hard at the ceiling of the room. The others had finished practicing and had left, but she wanted to think to herself.

"How about picking another instrument?" a voice asked. Cassie turned and saw Jocu sitting next to her. She smiled as she leaned over and hugged his neck tightly.

"Hey there Jocu, but which one?" she said. Jocu shrugged lightly and then stood up. He walked over and let his tail pick up a trumpet.

"What about this?" he asked.

"Mmm, I don't really like the trumpet much," she said. He nodded and pointed to the bass.

"What about this large violin-like bass?" he asked, now using a claw to pull a string. Cassie giggled, but shook her head.

"No thanks." She smiled. Jocu chuckled and let his tail tickle under her chin.

"Do not be discouraged my little one. It appears you just haven't found the right one," Jocu said, now eyeing the instruments carefully.

He then looked at a beautiful instrument laying on the side of the piano and smiled happily. He walked over to it and his tail wagged.

"Come over here," he smiled over his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Come over and find out," he chuckled, now seeing her walk over curiously. As she walked over, she stared at a beautiful black guitar! Her mouth dropped open and she gulped.

"I-I don't think I can do that," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now looking at her intently.

"Well…the last time I tried guitar, I almost snapped the strings too," she said sheepishly.

"Come on young one. Do not let fear hold you back," he said, now gently letting his tail sway.

Cassie looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded firmly. "I'll try," she said, now picking up the guitar and trying a few chords. She didn't know that many chords but she was on her way to learning.

"Wow…look at that," he chuckled.

"What?" she smiled.

"You are playing well. Please…continue," Jocu said, now leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Cassie winked at him and then tried to play a bit more. Her fingers were beginning to get tired and they were starting to hurt, but she still tried to play. Meanwhile, Jocu watched her with love and intently.

"Why look at you," he crooned.

"What?" she blushed.

"You're doing well for a beginner," he smiled, now watching her with a happy grin. Cassie grinned at him and then placed down the guitar and looked at him.

"I did it!" she said. He walked over and picked her up.

"I knew you could. But learning any instrument will take time and dedication," Jocu said. Cassie nodded and hugged Jocu's neck as he began to walk away with her.

"Jocu…" she said, now feeling a twinge of fear.

"Little one, whatever is the matter? I sense fear," he said, now turning and nuzzling her neck.

"Jocu…I'm just scared because I'll be 14 in the summer," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he crooned, now making her look at him as he held her.

"Jocu…once we hit a certain age…we're supposed to forget about you guys and you will erase our memories," she said, now turning and looking the other way.

"Hey now…no being upset my dear," Jocu said, now nuzzling her neck. He then glanced at the clock and smirked. "School is almost over. You're coming with me."

"Hey! What about dad? He's supposed to pick me up," Cassie giggled, now seeing Jocu wink at her.

"No worries Cassie. I've taken care of that," he chuckled, now picking her up and snapping his fingers.

Once Cassie arrived, she gasped as Lauhin was sitting on his throne and his sons were all sitting on the pillows near the throne.

"There she is. The one who plays the guitar so well," Lauhin crooned.

"Oh my…another young one who plays an instrument," Jest smiled warmly.

"And to think…another instrument that's just as interesting as the violin," Jape said, now sitting up and wagging his tail slowly.

"Will you play for us?" Vivo asked. Cassie's face turned red.

"I don't play that well. I just know a little," she said meekly.

"Oh come now…just one strum?" Blithe crooned, now making kissing lips. Cassie looked away bashfully and Amio gently rubbed her with his tail.

"Come now, don't embarrass her," Jocu chuckled, now looking at his brothers with a smirk.

"We aren't embarrassing her; we are simply introducing her to the magic of music," Jape said, now coming forward.

"Magic of music?" she asked quietly.

"Of course little one. Music can have a beautiful affect on you if you let it. But there is good music and bad music," Jest said.

"But when used positively, music can carry you through all kinds of wonderful places and experiences," Jocu grinned, now pulling out his own large electric guitar. Cassie's eyes marveled at the gold and red markings on it. It was beautiful!

"W-Wow! I had no idea you could play the guitar too!" Cassie said in shock.

"We have observed humankind for years. Therefore, we learned adapt to what you all enjoy as well. Jape prefers violin and I prefer the guitar," Jocu winked, now strumming a few times. But he only did one chord so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Go one Cassie…join him," Vivo said, now cuddling against her cheek.

"Vivo, I'm nervous," Cassie giggled.

"Now now…there's no need to be nervous," Vivo crooned, now nuzzling in her neck more. "We want to experience this with you."

"Yes, let the music take you places Cassie," Jape said, now pulling out his violin.

"But I don't have a guitar," Cassie said. But as she was talking, she gasped as she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down and saw that it was Lauhin's large tail. She turned and saw him gently pulling her to him and beckoning to her with a sharp white claw.

"Come here darling," he cooed. His deep, rich voice almost made Cassie visibly shudder every time; he reminded her so much of her own father. He then handed her her own personal guitar! It was red and gold like Jocu's! Those were her favorite colors! She then jumped at the large king and hugged him!

"Thank you! I love you Lauhin," she said, now letting a happy tear fall down her face. The large king only nuzzled her and the brothers looked at them fondly. There was something special about Lauhin and Cassie's relationship. They just…clicked….like magic.

After a moment, they parted and Lauhin placed her on his lap.

"Now…how about playing a tune for us," he said. Cassie looked bashful but giggled as he bounced the knee she was sitting on. "Come now…I can be rather impatient when I want to be young one." He said, now sneakily tickling her shoulder blades. She giggled a bit and then began to play a very simple song on the guitar. It was twinkle twinkle little star. But she then felt sad because she kept messing up. After she was done, she hung her head.

"Sorry," she said softly. But then she jumped in shock as the entire room began to roar with the cheers of the tickle guards, queen, princes, and king! They all then ran up to her and began nuzzling her and cheering her on.

"That was beautiful!" Jocu said, now looking at her with his bright green eyes.

"Spectacular!" Vivo added! The others voiced their agreements and Cassie could only wipe tears of happiness; they were all so kind.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Cassie said, now hugging each of them and letting them cuddle and cheer her on! There was nothing like the wonderful royal family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This story is based on a personal experience of mine and how I love to touch on classical music.**

 **Also question for everyone: Who should be Zambanza's best friend in addition to Maxine? I'm still debating on who it should be.**


End file.
